Unexpected Allies
by Ninniacthel
Summary: As Fire Fist Ace was about to meet his death on the execution platform in Marineford, a bunch of heroes unexpectedly saves him. It turns out that Ace had met the Young Justice Team while he was searching for clues on Blackbeard and he called for help while stuck in Impel Down. Watch how the heroes change the course of the One Piece world by saving Ace!


**This is a one-shot for lizard-senpai's Young Justice x One Piece crossover challenge (check it out in my favorites), it's nothing much though since I fell out of the OP and YJ fandom.**

 **Erm, anyways, hope you like this story.**

* * *

Ace sat silently in his cell with Jimbei as he tried to reach his bead necklace by using his mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing, Ace-san?"

Without looking at the Shichibukai, Ace replied, "Calling for help,"

Jimbei blinked, confused as to how the pirate was going to call for help when he had nothing except for the clothes on his back and his bead necklace. Knowing that Jimbei was confused, Ace chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I'll explain later," and continued his attempts on his necklace.

After Ace successfully got his necklace between his teeth, he turned it and stopped on one particular bead before biting down with slight pressure. The bead in question began to glow red and began blinking slowly.

Jimbei was staring at the pirate who relaxed with a smile, allowing the necklace to fall back down on his neck. Ace then explained to the Shichibukai of his side adventure before Banaro Island and spoke of the team called Young Justice that he met while on his journey, piquing Jimbei's interest.

"So they fixed a special tracking-slash-communication device on my necklace so that I could call for help if needed. Once activated, it sends to them the coordinates of my position."

Jimbei marveled at the brilliance of such an idea, "How is this possible, Ace-san?"

Ace grinned, "Let's just say that Robin is a technological genius, and where the team comes from, such technology is common and possibly done."

Jimbei smiles lightly, "I do hope that you get out of here safely, it would be terrible if you were executed."

That's when a hum sounded and Robin's voice crackled quietly through the intercom, _"Ace? What's wrong, how come you're in jail?"_

"Long story, Robin, where are you guys?"

 _"Uhhh, on a ship, which is heading towards this Archipelago place... Aqualad's thinking of a way to get to you now."_

"Good, from Sabaody you guys can make it to Impel Down, it's near the Red Line after all."

 _"Right, we're coming, hang on tight!"_

With that, Robin signed off and left Ace and Jimbei waiting in the damp cell.

Ace waited and waited until he was escorted from his cell and was on the boat ride to hell. By then, the infamous Fire Fist was beginning to worry whether or not the Young Justice team was on their way as Marineford loomed closer and closer ahead.

* * *

The team were all being supported by Miss Martian's telekinesis powers with the exception of Aqualad, Kid Flash and Zatanna. Aqualad swam easily through the dangerous waters of the Grand Line while Kid Flash simply ran over it, Zatanna herself flew like Miss Martian who was beginning to tire slightly from keeping her friends afloat for a long period of time.

"You okay, Megan?"

The Martian smiled lightly at Artemis's concern, "I'm fine, Artemis, we'll be there soon."

Superboy nodded, "I can hear the sounds of battle up ahead, seems like Whitebeard has begun the war."

Aqualad sighed, "Then we'd better hurry, according to Ace, the marines aren't exactly known to be the good guys: they may speed up the execution time or something."

Without further ado, the Team sped up, silently praying that they will arrive on time.

 _In Marineford..._

Ace watched the battle with mounting horror and anxiety: just where was the Team? His eyes scanned the battlefield: Luffy, escaped prisoners, Pops, his nakama and brothers, crazy marines...but no sign of the heroes.

Ace sneaked a sideways glance at Sengoku and saw that he was distracted by the battle below the platform and decided to risk a chance of communication with the Team, "Guys, how much longer?"

 _"Almost there, we're sending Zatanna and Kid Flash in,"_ Aqualad's voice quietly sounded from the intercom.

"Ekahs siht ebolgwons! (Shake this snowglobe)"

Immediately, a snowstorm blew up right after the strange shout and distracted both marines and pirates alike, creating a lot of chaos.

"What was that?!"

"Who did this?!"

"Admiral Aokiji, sir?!"

"Nope, not me!"

The Shichibukai present looked around the scene, tense and ready. Hancock felt worried for her Luffy, what if he was frozen? What if he gets frostbite? What if, what if...

Zatanna smirked and whispered, "Etaerc a elbbub fo elbisivni ruomalg, (Create a bubble of invisible glamour)" and turned herself invisible and floated down to where Ace was chained to.

"Ace, it's me, Zatanna, now hold still, netfos enotsaes! (Soften seastone)" Ace felt the kairoseki around his wrists go soft and before he could say a word, a gust of wind rushed by and he disappeared, only to reappear near his father figure.

"Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons! (Enough with the snowglobe)"

The snowstorm died down, and revealed the empty platform. Sengoku gaped at the chains incredulously while Garp just blinked at them in disbelief.

"WHERE IS FIRE FIST ACE?!"

Marines and pirates freaked out and they began to look around frantically for their enemy/brother. The Warlords were surprised although Mihawk's face was pretty much impassive while Moria screeched, "How is that possible?! No Devil Fruit user can escape from kairoseki!" Blackbeard himself was long gone from the scene since he ran off to Impel Down to free the worst criminals.

"There! Right where Whitebeard is!"

Everyone stared at the pirate who was surrounded by seven teenagers with strange looking outfits in front of the strongest man in the world.

"Told ya I was fast,"

Ace smiled lightly at Kid Flash, "I guess you guys weren't kidding about your powers," Artemis scoffed, "Of course not, why would we do that?"

The assembled marines and Shichibukai stared blankly at the Team, not knowing what to make of their sudden appearance. Only Akainu was still moving, dead set on accomplishing his mission and fulfilling his need for absolute justice.

"What are you all useless idiots standing there for?! The son of the Pirate King is right there! Capture him! Kill the newcomers! If they helped then they must be pirates as well!"

All the marines were jolted out of their reverie and they resumed their battle stances, screamed battle cries and began yelling to one another.

"Capture Fire Fist Ace!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Kill the newcomers!"

Robin sweatdropped, "Whoa, these guys have justice issues, Batman would probably laugh if he saw this. Wait, does he even laugh in situations like these?"

Artemis sighed and readied her bow, "These guys are all idiots..."

Aqualad shook his head, "I've never seen a government body this corrupted...Robin, Kid Flash, you guys are with me on the offense. Superboy and Artemis, do whatever you usually do. Zatanna, work your magic. Miss Martian, provide air support. Good luck team, watch out for the power houses."

"Eci dna tsorf...etaerc Dik Hsalf dna Nibor snoisulli! (Ice and frost...create Kid Flash and Robin illusions)"

With splintering ice and gusts of frost, several copies of both subjects poofed into existence. The Robins grinned and jumped into action, speaking separately as they went, "Gotta love...an army...of me!"

Kid Flash only grinned...and disappeared in a flash of yellow and red. Marines soon found themselves in embarrassing positions or situations. Those who had been standing were now sprawled everywhere on the ground, many were weaponless, some were even smashed into the ground or the surrounding walls. Yep, Kid Flash was definitely having a field day.

Aqualad was fighting several marines with his Water Bearers, tattoos glowing blue. Most marines thought it was a Devil Fruit...yeah right.

Artemis was firing all sorts of arrows from her quiver, it ended up with the marines tangled in most of her trick arrows, or injured from regular arrows.

Miss Martian easily blew off the various bullets heading toward her with her telekinesis, she also levitated several marines and threw them back while Superboy pretty much cleared the area below her with his super strength.

Whitebeard watched with interest and respect at the heroes who have saved his son, before turning to face the whole of Marineford, and bellowed, "Our mission here is complete! Fall back! We no longer have business here,"

The Whitebeard pirates and allies complied, fighting off the marines as they retreated to their ships and the Moby Dick. The marines pressed onwards, refusing to give up so quickly.

Luffy and the rest of the escapees from Impel Down quickly scrambled back towards safety, avoiding marines as they did so. It seemed that the pirates were finally winning.

Akainu bristled at the sight of the escaping pirates, half of them have already returned to their ships! No, he will not allow that to happen, justice must be done to these scum of the sea. The Red Dog charged up a fist of burning magma and released a terrible rain of magma balls that fell to the ground like hell fire. Marines yelped and dived aside, trying to save themselves while the pirates were slightly caught off guard and desperately tried to scramble away from the danger zone.

It was thanks to Aqualad that most of the Whitebeard pirates survived due to his proficiency at manipulating water and protecting the latter from getting killed by the hot magma shower.

As a result, with only minor casualties on both sides, the pirates escaped with the marines left standing blankly at their main base. The Shichibukai left as well after a dumbstruck moment, though Mihawk did not really care while Hancock continued to worry about Luffy's welfare, hoping that he is alright as she, too left for home.

* * *

On board the Moby Dick everyone was partying at their success of saving Ace, though Whitebeard gave credit to the Team for being the ones who really saved his son. The divisions were all clamouring for Ace to tell them his story of how he met the team, while said team in question were relaxing by the rails of the ship, drinking whatever non-alcoholic drinks the pirates offered them.

Ace had to repeat his story several times since many pirates have yet to hear them. Luffy was smiling hugely as he listened to his brother's story while lying next to him.

All in all, it was pretty much a happy ending.

One that really pissed off the marines though!

* * *

 **Review if ya want to... XP**

 **-Ninniacthel**


End file.
